Esskeetit
About "Esskeetit" (sometimes stylized in all caps) is a song by American rapper Lil Pump. The phrase 'esskeetit' is a shortened form of "Let's get it". The single and its music video were released on April 13, 2018.1 The song was produced by Pump himself, along with frequent collaborator CBMIX. The song debuted and peaked at number 24 on the Billboard Hot 100.2 Meaning Esketit means ladder in Spanish. To climb to the top, to get money. " Lets get it", or "Lets go" Pump is Dominican, don't doubt it just originated it from others. Lyrics CB on the beat Only wear designer, esskeetit Ouu, Lil Pump Yeah, yeah, ouu, brr Yeah, ouu, wow Yeah, yeah, ouu, ouu Only wear designer, esskeetit (ouu!) Hoppin' out the Wraith, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Smashin' on your bitch, esskeetit (ouu!) Runnin' up a check with no limit (chyeah!) Poppin' on X, poppin' on X Poppin' on X, pills (yuh, X) Got a new car, got a new bitch (ouu), yeah And I got a new deal (ouu!) Only wear designer, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Hoppin' out the Wraith, esskeetit (ouu!) Smashin' on your bitch, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Runnin' up a check with no limit (ouu!) Poppin' on X, poppin' on X Poppin' on X, pills (poppin' on X) Got a new car, got a new bitch And I got a new deal (yuh, yuh!) Pull up to the crib like "what up, bitch!" (ouu) Got a penthouse sittin' on my wrist (brrt) And my grandma sippin' on Actavis (Act') Got a lot of ice, and I'm cold as shit And these bitches love to talk a lot (ouu) Pull out the Porsche out the car garage (brrt) And I never had a job (nah) I'm high as fuck, took a trip to Mars (goddamn) Ice on ice on ice (ice), took a private jet to Dubai (ouu) Bitch, you better buy your own flight Bust down sparkle, no light (yeah) And she show titties on Skype (yeah) Smoke quarter pound to the face, esskeetit Everything that you done did, I done did it Pockets on swole, like it's 24 Fitness (yeah) 800 bands just layin' in the kitchen (goddamn) Only wear designer, esskeetit (ouu!) Hoppin' out the Wraith, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Smashin' on your bitch, esskeetit (ouu!) Runnin' up a check with no limit (chyeah!) Poppin' on X, poppin' on X Poppin' on X, pills (yuh, X) Got a new car, got a new bitch (ouu), yeah And I got a new deal (ouu!) Only wear designer, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Hoppin' out the Wraith, esskeetit (ouu!) Smashin' on your bitch, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Runnin' up a check with no limit (ouu!) Poppin' on X, poppin' on X Poppin' on X, pills (poppin' on X) Got a new car, got a new bitch And I got a new deal (yuh, yuh!) Pinkie ring froze, pinkie ring froze Pinkie ring covered in gold (ouu) Too much diamonds on my neck, think I might choke (yuh) Had a threesome with your bitch, with my eyes closed (damn) Tell my side hoe bring it through the back door, oh! I got eighty-thousand in my envelope (ouu) I just got a "Gucci Gang" medal, though (yeah) Damn, I got some homies that went federal (uh) Look at my two-tone Patek, I smash a ho then forget I got a fridge on my neck (yeah), I'm smokin' gas on a jet (uh) Ouu, I just love to flex (yeah) Blew out two million that Tootsie's (ouu) I made your auntie a groupie (yeah) And you know my life a movie (uh, ouu) I got sticks like Call of Duty (ouu, yeah) Only wear designer, esskeetit (ouu!) Hoppin' out the Wraith, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Smashin' on your bitch, esskeetit (yeah, ouu!) Runnin' up a check with no limit (yuh!) Poppin' on X, poppin' on X (brrt) Poppin' on X, pills (yuh, X) Got a new car, got a new bitch (ouu, yeah, brrt) And I got a new deal (ouu!) Only wear designer, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Hoppin' out the Wraith, esskeetit (ouu!) Smashin' on your bitch, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Runnin' up a check with no limit (ouu!) Poppin' on X, poppin' on X Poppin' on X, pills (poppin' on X) Got a new car, got a new bitch And I got a new deal (brrt) Ouu, only wear designer, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Hoppin' out the Wraith, esskeetit (ouu) Smashin' on your bitch, esskeetit (esskeetit!) Runnin' up a check with no limit (ouu) Poppin' on X, poppin' on X Poppin' on X, pills (poppin' on X) Got a new car, got a new bitch And I got a new deal (brrt) Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2018